Shellwoos ChAoS! and other things
by inu karma
Summary: randomness. whut happens when u add the inu crew, a hypersugar-addict authour and a nakedconfused chii? ChAoS! R&R!


Konni chi wa! I would jus like to say the following...:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, the talented Rumiko Takahashi does..  
  
This is a copyriited story. SO YALL DUN THIEF THIEF MEH TING!! ^^ tankies very ver very very very very (([{etc...must I go on?}])) much!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Shellwoo: HELLO PPL! IM EATING CANDY!!! IM SO HYPER!!  
  
Inuyasha: ok...whos da wize guy who gave her candy?  
  
Kagome: *munches on candy* wasn't me....  
  
Inuyasha: -_-; yea..i totally believe you...  
  
Kagome: *eye water* SIT!  
  
Inuyasha: *boom!*  
  
*kagome continues to sit inuyasha*  
  
miroku: now...well...uhhh...shelly...y do u call urself shellwoo?  
  
Shellwoo: BECUZ I WANNA!! Uhh...well..ya..  
  
Sango: I wonder if sangwoo would b nice *ponders*  
  
Shellwoo: *twitches* NO ONE MESSES WIT DA WOO!!! *waves her hand and jelly falls from the sky*  
  
Lyana: *poof* hello im here representin de 'weird-weather show' as u can see...shelly has jus summond up a storm...  
  
Shellwoo: ^-^? Wered u come from?  
  
Lyana: *blinks* *sweatdrop* o I was jus...poofed here...  
  
Miroku: AHHH!! SHELLY!!! HELP ME!!! IM GETTING BEATEN TO DEATH I- INN—AHHHH!!! *miroku slides to shellys feet*  
  
Lyana: AND UR OUT!  
  
Inuyasha: *says between gasps, kagome was still sitting him into the jelly* WHAT. ARE. YOU. TALKING. ABOUT?. HE. WAS. SAFE!. I. HAVE. DOGG. SENSES!. ITS. A. HELL. LOT. BETTER. THAN. HUMAN. SENSES. !!!!.  
  
Kagome: INUYASHA! *huggles him* you are so cute! *wiggles his ears*  
  
Inuyasha: AHHH! HELP! MAD CRAZY SEXY GURL ON ME!! GETTING ME SEX DRIVEN!  
  
Lyana: *puts a mic infront of inuyashas face* so you admit to like kagome?  
  
Kagome: *glares at him sweetly*  
  
Inuyasha: well...er....uhhh...AHH!! HELP ME!! *stands up and runs in circles, slides and falls*  
  
Shippo: YOOO!!! WUZZAP MY PEEPS???  
  
*sesshie and rin appear*  
  
Lyana: *jumps to sesshie* how does it make you feel when a whole lotta ppl mistake you 4 a gurl?  
  
Sesshie: *blinks* not infront of rin!  
  
Rin: *stares* sesshomoaru-sama wont tell rin? Why wont he tell rin? Rin will find out sooner or later? Sesshomarou-sama cant get rid of rin! Rin will stock him 24/7! *glares at him*  
  
Sesshie: rin...your scaring me....  
  
Rin: *turns happi* I shall get happi now...*does happi dance*  
  
*all of a sudden it rains little white doggs*  
  
kagome: OOO!! LOOK ITS UR CUZIN INUYASHA!!! *picks up one of the doggs*  
  
*dogg stares at kagome* wuts with this lady...*looks at inuyasha* hey! Inuyasha! Wuzzap??  
  
Inuyasha: *stares at him* meian???  
  
Dog: *barks happily* yes! He did it! He knoes who I am!  
  
Inuyasha: *hits his head* YOU BIOTCH! U GOT TRAPPED IN A DOGGS BODY??  
  
Miroku: AHHH!! HALP ME!! *sango beats miroku to a pulp* Sango: grope me will ya!  
  
Miroku: STOP UR FAMILY REUNION! CANT U SEE IM IN PAIN??  
  
*Kagome and inuyasha look at eachother and blink*  
  
shellwoo: *files her nails* lyana...you knoe..itll b more choatic if chii was here...  
  
Chii: *poof* chii? Hideki?  
  
Inuyasha: *drools* woah..whos da babe...  
  
Kagome: *gets ticked off* SIT BOY!  
  
Inuyasha: *boom*  
  
Chii: *rushes to inuyasha and pokes him* hideki?  
  
Miroku: *grabs chiis hand* will you bare my...AHH!! SANGO PLZZ! MERCY! *sango comes and beats him more, chasin him aswell*  
  
Chii: chii? *stands up and her clothes fall off* chii? *runs around and screams like miroku*  
  
Inuyasha: *looks up and stares*  
  
Kagome: *twitches* INUYASHA! DUNT STARE!! *slaps him* YOU FREEKIN PERVERT!  
  
Lyana: ^^;; mayb we should get her clothes....  
  
Shellwoo: ^^;; I was thinking the same thing...^^;; *grabs chii and poofs off*  
  
Shellwoo: *poofs back* *coughs* ND NOW CHII HAS CLOTHES!!!  
  
*everyone blinks and looks at her*  
  
Chii: chii? *clothes falls off again*  
  
Inuyasha: *drools* woah...*starts twitching his ears like mad*  
  
Kagome: *bawls* INUYASHA U FREEKING PERVERT!!! *beats him with an economy sized rolling pin*  
  
Miroku: *crawls to chii* will u please bear my child b4—AHHH!! SANGOO!!! NOOO!!! PLEASE!!! *runs around again*  
  
Chii: hedeki? *rolls around in more jelly*  
  
Shellwoo: uhhh...^^; ok bye bye chii! *chii disappears*  
  
Shellwoo: ok! The End!! *audience claps*  
  
Inuyasha: AHHH! HELP!!  
  
Miroku: AHHHH! HELP!!  
  
Sango: YOU PERVERT!!!  
  
Kagome: YOU HENTAII!!  
  
Lyana: this has been a very good lesson to me...  
  
Shellwoo: never ever mix In chii with a hanyou, a miko, and taijiya and a perverted monk...*sighs*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
shippo: YOU FIZZLE MY NIZZLE SIZZY!  
  
Shellwoo: uhhh...ya...lets go with that...^^;  
  
Kagome: when did shippo learn to talk like that...  
  
Miroku: *coughs* I never got to ask the chii person to bear my---*glances at sangos flamey face* umm...I mean..nvm...^^;  
  
Sango: *hits miroku with haraigotsu* damn monk..  
  
Inuyasha: shes a hanyou! Didn't u see the ears! Beshides! I wouldve claimed her fi--*looks at the falmey kagome* I mean...uhh...keh!  
  
Kagome: *looks at inuyasha sweetly* inuyasha..?  
  
Inuyasha: *freezes*...nanda?...  
  
Kagome: OSUWARII!!!  
  
Inuyasha: *kisses floor*  
  
Kilala: *holds up a sign.* 9.5  
  
Kagome: ^^ yay!  
  
Shellwoo: *blinks* AND NOW WE SHALL ALL DANCE!! *puts on music and everyone dances*  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+ *+*+*+*+*+*  
  
you likey? Or no likey? R&R pweese! Even though that was a completely weird story...*blinks* ^^; R&R neway!!!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Ps. Yesh..my screennames lilxkarma...yesh my names shelenie and yesh my nicknames are 'shelly' 'shellwoo' 'da lil karma' 'hanyou punk' 'hanyou' 'dr. chillez' and lastly 'freekin rhinoserous' yesh...  
  
AND YESH IS MY WORD!!! I COPYRITE ON DAT!! I made it up thank you. p^^q  
  
copyrighted© 


End file.
